


I Do

by miagirl3



Series: ColdFlash Bingo [12]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coldflash Bingo 2019, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miagirl3/pseuds/miagirl3
Summary: Barry has been waiting for the day that his boyfriend brings out a ring and gets on one knee to ask that certain question, but with the way things are going that might never happen.





	I Do

**Author's Note:**

> Part of ColdFlash Bingo 2019

“And we're home,” Snart said as he welcome Barry into their shared home.

Barry however was feeling, well it's hard to describe what he was feeling. He was cleaning up their shared room the other day and found something he shouldn't of.

He found a ring and it was gorgeous. It was small with red and blue jewels in the center and Barry was in awe when he found it. Ever since then he's been trying to figure out when Len would ask the big question, but it never seemed to pop up.

Tonight however he was sure the Len would ask him. He was treated to a big dinner at a fancy restaurant, Snart took him for a carriage ride through the park, and then they were up ok the highest building in Central just to stare at the stars.

None of those times did Len seem to give any indication of asking Barry.

He loved every minute of everything he and Snart did, but he didn't know what to do about the ring.

By this time being at home and tired he supposed that he should just ask Len himself. Barry sighed as he turned around away from Len to take off jacket and hang it up.

When he turned around his hands went up to cover his mouth from shock and tears. Len was on one knee looking at Barry with so much love in his eyes holding out a ring.

“Barry,” Snart started to speak, but Barry interrupted him.

“YES!” Barry screamed as he fell towards Snart giving him a kiss, but the two fell to the floor laughing.

“You didn't even let me finish,” Snart said as he kissed Barry again.

“I didn't need to. I already knew my answer.”

“But I had this big speech planned,” Snart told him with a fake sad face.

“No need. I know that you love me. You proved that tonight and you prove it every night. I love you with all my heart. I have shown you that by standing by you through thick n thin. You don't need a big speech for me or fancy words to say how you feel. You're not good at showing that, but you still tried for me. I love you Leonard Snart,” Barry said as he moved in to kiss him.

“And I love you Barry Allen,” Snart told him.

“Let's move this to the bedroom,” Barry said as he got up and helped Snart up to drag him up the stairs.


End file.
